A colostomy is a surgical procedure in which the colon or a portion thereof is removed and the digestive tract is attached to an opening created in the abdominal wall, thereby, allowing digested waste to pass through the abdomen. Typically, the waste is then collected by an impervious bag that is secured over the opening. The opening that results from a colonectomy is known as an “ostomy” or a “stoma,” and the impervious bag that collects the digestive waste is known as a colostomy bag.
An individual who has had a colostomy must typically remove and empty the colostomy bag several times a day, and must irrigate the ostomy at least every other day to maintain good health and sanitation. An ostomy is irrigated by applying flowing water into the ostomy and then allowing the water to drain.
Examples of ostomy irrigating devices in the prior art or cleansing systems are provided by U.S. patent application Publication No. US2003/0229324, which features a closed drainage system that eliminates the necessity to stand over a toilet, as it has its own collection system, but it is a difficult system to use and almost requires the person to be lying down as illustrated in FIG. 1 for any satisfactory use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,861 illustrates a urine bag cleaning manifold, which is a very complicated system associated with a shower in a bathtub, and again, is difficult to operate and very elaborate in design. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,389 teaches an ostomy bag cleaning device that incorporates a mechanism for introducing water into a colostomy bag and then evacuate the waste material into a storage chamber. This device is cumbersome to use and does not provide for a simple cleaning of the colostomy bag without removal from the person.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,503 and 4,194,506 both teach the general concept of insertion rods being inserted from the bottom of the colostomy bag up into the bag itself, and in both of these systems it's awkward to have to insert a rod up through the bottom of the colostomy bag with whatever drippings and materials that would be coming out, and this is not a satisfactory technique for cleaning the colostomy bag while having the bag still maintained on the person. A similar patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,668, which again inserts a probe up into the bag for cleaning, and again the same problems are inherent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,971 teaches a sanitary pouch washer that is designed for simultaneously cleaning the inside and outside of the colostomy bag and is a complicated mechanism and, again, is done with the colostomy bag removed from the person. U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,581 teaches a colostomy bag cleaning appliance having a mounting plate and, again, this is a cleaning method with the bag removed from the person and creates significant complications in achieving the cleaning in a simple and effective manner.